<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ничего святого by Skalda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376096">Ничего святого</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skalda/pseuds/Skalda'>Skalda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:20:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skalda/pseuds/Skalda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>День святого Валентина у Джонни и Ви просто не может пройти как у всех нормальных людей.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johnny Silverhand/V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ничего святого</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на Фикус: Валентинов День 2021.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Снег в Найт-Сити — такое же редкое явление, как вечер без перестрелок. Сегодня был как раз такой случай: мелкие хлопья опускались, едва успевая коснуться асфальта — нежное природное явление расщеплялось на капельки под гнетом беспощадной цивилизации. Ви заворожено смотрел на снежинки, подставлял руку, будто пытаясь их поймать, наслаждался магией момента, и лишь немного задумывался о том, как глупо подобная картина могла выглядеть со стороны для случайных прохожих.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Так нечасто ему приходилось видеть настоящий снег. Или может просто внимание Ви как-то не заострял на такой мелочи все эти годы? Пока он работал на корпорацию, времени наслаждаться даже такими простыми вещами не было. Красоту естественных явлений он вообще начал пониимать гораздо позже: этому Панам в каком-то смысле поспособствовала. Как они тогда смотрели на звезды за городом, сидя в машине вдали от спутниковой электростанции! Ви для себя совсем другую сторону жизни, неизведанную раньше, открыл.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Всё-таки, обыденными вещами наслаждаться тоже бывает приятно. Пока носишься как белка в колесе механизма великой Арасаки — ради чего, причем, не понятно, в итоге, даже самому Ви — все эти уютные мелочи мимо проходят.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>До ушей мужчины доносится ставший таким знакомым и привычным смешок, выдергивая его из приятных воспоминаний. Джонни появляется рядом, опираясь на стенку магазина, у которого Ви случайно остановился, красный свет пробивается наружу сквозь стекло витрин, заливает собой переулок и темный асфальт — неудачный, на вкус Ви, выбор лампочек, подошедший бы больше какому-нибудь секс-шопу. А не лавочке с подарочными безделушками, вроде мягких игрушек, искусственных и живых цветов, которые покупают-то нынче редко. Все внутри украшено разноцветными сердечками, вырезками и прочей атрибутикой сегодняшнего праздника — Дня Святого Валентина.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Джонни на этом фоне выбивается, как озеро среди пустыни.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> — Говори уж, что хотел, — строго заявляет Ви, кидая на него требовательный взгляд и готовясь к какому-нибудь едкому комментарию от Сильверхенда.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Тот только задумчиво курит, и сам поднимает голову вверх, так же, как Ви, смотрит на снежинки. Если уж Ви они никогда не интересовали, то Джонни и подавно. Он, по мнению Ви, последний на земле человек, претендующий на звание романтика.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> — Ты вообще понимаешь смысл этого праздника? — меланхолично спрашивает Джонни, и знай Ви этого человека чуть похуже, то заявил бы без сомнений: он сейчас спросил это серьёзно. Впрочем, что уж — Ви не был уверен в том, насколько хорошо разобрался в личности Сильверхенда. Тот каждый раз какой-то новый финт ушами умудрялся преподносить.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> — А в чём по-твоему вообще смысл праздников? — отвечает Ви вопросом на вопрос с интонацией, будто Джонни какую-то очевидную глупость спросил. Ловит на себе холодный взгляд, но замечает на дне глаз Джонни какую-то невысказанную усталость. Поэтому засовывает поглубже желание выплюнуть язвительную шуточку, подходит и опирается на стену, рядом с Сильверхендом. Синхронно они оборачивают головы на проходящую мимо парочку, что заходит в магазин, весело и даже слишком приторно переговариваясь: дорогая одежда на них выдаёт корпоратов, отчего и так не слишком радужное настроение Джонни лучше не становится.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Праздники нужны для того, чтобы побыть вместе. Собраться с близкими людьми, понимаешь? — говорит Ви, прерывая затянувшееся молчание, фоном которому служило только гудение проезжающих машин и доносящаяся из клуба неподалеку электро-музыка.</p>
<p> — Вот уж, блять, чего нам с тобой точно не хватает, — фыркает Джонни, разворачиваясь лицом к магазину, опираясь обеими руками на витрину и всматриваясь сквозь стекло внутрь, будто что-то высматривая.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>До Ви смысл слов доходит не сразу. Впрочем, и Джонни не мгновенно осознает, что ляпнул что-то, чего не собирался.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> — Вот так значит, — протягивает Ви, скрещивая руки на груди.</p>
<p>— Что? — Джонни почти огрызается, хоть и старается выглядеть спокойно. Сигарета, зажатая межу пальцами его правой руки, которой он периодически затягивается, рискует превратиться в смятый в ярости окурок. Нематериальный, но всё же.</p>
<p> — Оригинально ты говоришь мне о том, что тебе все же на меня не насрать, — Ви добродушно ухмыляется, пытаясь читать эмоции Джонни: делать это сложно, потому что лицо тот прячет. — Но я, тронут. Честно.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Джонни всё не оборачивается, предоставляя Ви увлекательную возможность рассматривать его спину. Ещё немного постояв и о чем-то подумав, он нервным жестом выбрасывает сигарету, притаптывая — Ви всегда удивлялся, зачем энграмма это нерациональное действие, в котором смысла-то нет, как и в курении, производит? Видимо от старых привычек сложно избавляться.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> — Помнишь, я тебе говорил, что мне некому было звонить в свою последнюю ночь? — спрашивает Джонни, но Ви чувствует, что отвечать на вопрос ему не обязательно. — Так вот. Так и есть. Абсолютно. Блять. Некому.</p>
<p> «Неужели тебе это было так нужно?», думает про себя Ви, не решаясь спросить вслух.</p>
<p>— Да, блять, Ви, представь себе.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>«Такие вещи немного угнетают, если хочешь знать». </i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ви морщится, словно только что покопался в чьём-то грязном белье.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Не лезь больше в мою голову без острой необходимости, окей? — говорит он. — Неприятно, когда твои мысли читают, знаешь ли.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> — И кто бы, блять, говорил! — взвивается Джонни, но быстро остывает, снова отворачиваясь. Плечи его опускаются, хоть одну руку он всё еще держит на бликующем раздражающим красным цветом стекле. — Я это к тому…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>«…что, по-моему, у меня никого ближе тебя в этой жизни не было, Ви».</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Звучит, как упрек, — замечает тот.</p>
<p>— Нет. Это не он. Хоть и временами меня раздражает, что твое присутствие никак нельзя исправить. На несколько драгоценных минуточек хотя бы. </p>
<p>— Понимаю. Иногда хочется побыть одному, но это не наша с тобой история, так? — Ви снова хихикает, пытаясь разрядить обстановку. Но Джонни всё ещё выглядит как самый мрачный тип во всем городе.</p>
<p>
  <i> «А кто бы меня еще терпел так долго? Если бы не было возможности просто взять и от этой занозы в заднице избавиться». </i>
</p>
<p>Думать о чем-то Ви теперь спокойно не может: в последнее время было очень некомфортно от мысли, что они с Джонни срослись буквально настолько, что тот мог копаться в его голове. В таком случае, и Джонни знал, что временами Ви чувствовал что-то похожее, потому что его мысли тоже иногда слышал. Иногда они смешивались, и Ви это пугало. Вдруг однажды он перестанет понимать, какие в этой общей мешанине чьи? </p>
<p>Вряд ли кто-то в этом мире теперь знал о Ви столько, сколько мог знать о нём Джонни. Даже Джеки, его лучший друг: земля ему пухом и спокойствия неспокойной душе. Даже Панам: прекрасная боевая подруга, надёжная, как никто другой, но столько, сколько Джонни, все равно бы Ви не смог ей рассказать.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Я всё хотел спросить про тату, — затронул вдруг давно интересующую и так удачно подвернувшуюся тему Ви. Заодно и разговор попытался перевести в другое, более мирное русло. Закатав рукав, он взглянул на набитое на предплечье «Джонни + Ви», обведенное дурацким, почти по-детски кривоватым, сердечком, а потом продемонстрировал его автору произведения, хоть в этом и не было необходимости.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Когда Ви увидел этот кошмар бодиарта в первый раз, то сначала был в ужасе и мысленно уже бежал к Виктору со всех ног, чтобы тот эту безвкусную гадость с его руки свёл. Потом, когда остыл от спонтанного поступка Джонни, посокрушался его ужасному чувству юмора и успокоил себя тем, что по крайней мере, он не набил ничего неприличного: вот тогда бы действительно ходить без длинных рукавов не стоило. А ещё позже, лежа в темноте и одиночестве вечером, задался как ему казалось, самым глупым на свете вопросом о истинном смысле татуировки, которого, возможно, и не было вовсе.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Думал, что тебе понравится, — отмахнулся Джонни, на руку Ви даже не взглянув.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ви улыбнулся. Хихикнул, прошелся пальцами второй руки по контуру рисунка. Подумал, что не будет его сводить никогда. Пусть останется, как память. Хоть и нелепая, но приятная.</p>
<p>— Мне и понравилось.</p>
<p>Сильверхенд на это тактично промолчал.</p>
<p>Джонни и Ви понаблюдали ещё немного за той же парой корпоратов: Джонни особенно сосредоточенно, но лицо его было удручённым. Девушка и парень ходили от одного стеллажа к другому, рассматривая совершенно бесполезные безделушки, показывая друг другу, кладя обратно на полку и уходя повторять процессию у следующей. Всё время обнимаясь, опираясь друг на друга и посылая подобие воздушных поцелуев: настоящая пара в настоящий День Святого Валентина.</p>
<p>
  <i>«У нас не будет так, как у них. Я всего лишь глюк, сидящий в чужой голове».</i>
</p>
<p>— Так, к твоему вопросу о Дне Святого Валентина, — время для шуток, может, и не слишком подходящее, но кто может остановить Ви уж теперь? — Предлагаешь купить ароматических свечей, разбросать лепестки роз по ванне, накатить вина и провести этот вечер, как настоящие влюбленные? — Ви смех едва сдерживал. Даже опасно прищуренный в осуждении своём взгляд Джонни нисколько его не напугал: только прыснуть смехом заставил.</p>
<p>— Из всего списка мне нравится только пункт «накатить», если честно, — ответил он, в конце концов поддавшись веселью Ви и смягчившись. Даже губы сложил в подобии улыбки. — Ты на каких, блять, романтических сериалах выращен, скажи мне?</p>
<p>— На тех, которых ты не видел, — Ви сейчас очень хотелось бы в жесте поддержки потрепать Джонни за плечо. Он, конечно, привык, что взаимодействие их может быть только вербальным, но иногда тактильности всё же не хватало. С другой стороны, это было хорошо: иначе подрались бы уже раз «-дцать» точно в попытках объяснить друг другу кто и в чем не прав. — Не обижайся, Джонни. Пойдем домой, хватит на этих придурков смотреть, — Ви немного обдумал следующее предложение и всё же решился. — Хочешь, я и правда выпью чего-нибудь? Сам выберешь, чего именно. Или даже позволю тебе выпить за нас. В честь праздника.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Джонни оторвался от созерцания ненавистных корпоратов, которых, наверняка, мысленно уже раз десять задушил за время их с Ви разговора, и подозрительно вскинул бровь, потеряв всякий интерес к пресловутой парочке.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Серьёзно? — он наконец-то смотрел на Ви. Перестал плавать в своих мрачных мыслях: хороший знак!</p>
<p>— Ну, да, — Ви смущенно почесал затылок.</p>
<p>— После того, что я учинил с Бестией? — подозрительно уточнил Сильверхенд.</p>
<p>— Да.</p>
<p>— И в чем подвох?</p>
<p>— Так праздник же.</p>
<p>Джонни всё ещё ему не верил, Ви вздохнул и покачал головой. Поднял вверх руку, демонстрируя знаковую татуировку.</p>
<p>— Ви и Джонни навсегда, чувак. Если это так, то я хочу испытывать к тебе исключительно теплые чувства и надеюсь на взаимность. И как можно не доверять человеку, который сказал, что закрыл бы меня от пули, а? — Ви выдавил из себя самую ободряющую улыбку, на которую был способен. — Ну, что? Ты как?</p>
<p>Джонни всё молчал. Потом пожал плечами, будто ему все равно.</p>
<p><i>«Я тоже»</i>, — услышал Ви в голове мысль. И мысль эта была не его.</p>
<p>— Ладно, я в деле, — ожидаемо согласился в итоге гроза Арасаки. Еще бы он от выпивки отказался!</p>
<p>— Но только выпьешь и всё, понял? Никаких вольностей, — строго заметил Ви, уже вызывая Арч Джеки. Джонни предпочитал машины, потому что там было удобнее разговаривать с Ви во время их поездок, но против мотоциклов тоже ничего не имел. Иногда и так было настроение покататься, тем более, что при жизни предпочтение рок-звезда отдавал именно им.</p>
<p>Джонни немного похабно улыбнулся.</p>
<p>— И всё… Это уж как пойдёт. День Святого, мать его, Валентина же, да? И чего только в нём Святого…</p>
<p>По спине Ви мурашки пробежали от этой улыбки. Нет, всё-таки Сильверхенда он так до конца и не понял. Может, никогда так и не поймёт.</p>
<p>Но не в такой же день, и не после такого разговора об этом думать?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>